Star Trek: In Another Time
by Gyro34
Summary: Sometimes, A story changes. Here, she didn't leave us and continues on what her future life could've been.
1. What Could've Been

_**NOT LIKE THIS**_

 _(rewrite)_

The pain, the pain was so severe is how she would describe it. All she wanted to do was save her friend from some creature holding her hostage. That last thing she remembered was being struck and thrown several yards away. It burned so much but the world around her went black. She knew that death awaited her.

Tasha opened her eyes and found that she was standing in sickbay looking down at herself. Her body lying on the surgical bed as a team of nurses and Dr. Crusher were busy trying to revive her. She looked so delicate despite being covered in those severe burns. She couldn't help noticing the panicked faces as they did what they could. Captain Picard, Data and Riker stood there anxious as Dr. Crusher continued her treatments.

"Her synaptic pathways are still breaking down." Dr. Crusher said a bit of panic in her voice.

"Were going to have to try a direct reticular stimulation. Now." She told the nurse.

Tasha's body jumped slightly but to no effect. They tried again and like before nothing. Tasha stood there looking down at her damaged body and took a few steps back when suddenly everything started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. She looked around puzzled and wondered if this was the jump to the afterlife.

A figure stood in a shadow by the door. Tasha looked back at the now frozen crew and back at the figure. The figure slowly emerged and she gasped as she was now looking at an image of herself. She stood there surprised and confused. The other Tasha stood there with the burnt skin on her cheek and looked over then back to her.

"Why do you stand here staring at your death when you have the chance to wake up and continue on with your life. I don't want to die yet." She said

Tasha stood there looking at her image. She didn't say anything now before taking another step back. The other her kept staring with icy eyes. Eyes that also had a hint of sadness but with frustration and hurt mixed in.

"I don't understand." Tasha said confused.

"It's because you don't want to; WHY?" The other one said now raising her voice. Tasha stood there and wanted to run away.

"This isn't real" Tasha said closing her eyes. She walked the other way keeping her back to the other Tasha.

"It's because your scared, scared that this was a meaningless death. Scared that you screwed up." Her voice softened a bit. Her eyes opened a bit and looked back at her image. A million thoughts began to race through her head. 

"Scared that no one will miss you, to continue on and face what the universe has to throw at you. Or perhaps your just tired of living." The other Tasha said and slowly walked over to the surgical bed and peered down.

"I want to think you did this on purpose." She said …turning her head slightly.

Tasha just stood there looking down at the floor before looking up. She just wanted this to end. To run but she could not. She just kept staring while the other her turned her head back before brushing her hand over her cheek.

"No, no I didn't. I was getting angry that thing would not let us help Deanna. I knew the risk but I walked over anyway. I knew what I was doing." She said with a loud tone and then a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked up and the other Tasha looked back and started walking around the surgical bed again.

"That was bravery, despite being scared. You didn't know what that thing was capable of. Now, here you are making no effort to overcome this. I guess this is the end after all. To think you fought so hard to escape Turkana IV. No longer taking drugs when you left. Joining Starfleet and becoming chief security on the federation flagship." She said looking at the door.

"Or what about that colonist you rescued after traversing a Carnelian minefield. The rescue that helped you get on this ship. Captain Picard was very impressed after that." She said. Tasha remembered that clearly.

"Everyone is going to miss you. Will you miss them?" she asked.

Tasha stood there taking in everything she said. She had fought so hard her whole life. Her child hood was in ruins and she never gotten along socially with anyone. Avoiding those rape gangs and having to run and hide just to get food. Getting off that planet and joining Starfleet afterwards helped her after seeing counselors.

Ishara, her dear sister who she left behind after joining the coalition at the age of 10. She remembered how much her sister hated her when she decided to leave. Perhaps this image was making a point reminding her of all she accomplished. Maybe she still had a lot to offer.

The other Tasha pulled her back to the bed and they both looked down at the soon to be corpse.

"Don't let it end here. Not like this." She said before walking to the door and fading. She looked at the worried faces of her shipmates, no her friends. People who were once strangers now good friends that she could laugh with and converse with. She had changed so much in the last several years. Tasha looked down once more before looking up. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She stared straight ahead and her world around her fazed to black.


	2. Life Goes On

_**Decided**_

"Tasha" she heard a familiar voice say.

Tasha slowly opened her eyes and her cloudy vision began to clear. She began to move but found that she was unable.

"Lie still Tasha, you are very weak right now." Beverly said in her calm but soothing voice.

"Deanna, is she alright? How long have I been here?" Tasha said worriedly.

"She's fine, and so is Ben. You've been out for five days, we were worried you wouldn't make it, but you pulled through." Beverly said setting down her tricorder.

Just then the door opened, and Captain Picard, Data, Troi and Commander Riker walked in, all with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Lt, nice to see you awake again, how are you feeling?" Jean-Luc asked as they approached the bed. She still looked weak and the spot on her cheek began to fade.

"Terrible." She replied, Before the captain could ask another question, her eyes drooped and closed. Everyone began to worry until Beverly reassured them that she was only sleeping.

"She is going to have to spend a few more days in sickbay, I will let you know when you can talk to her." Beverly said while scanning her with her tricorder. They gave a sigh of relief, wished her well and went off to their businesses.

Tasha had woken up again a few days later and was cleared to leave sickbay, but she would not be able to resume her duties for at least another day. Everyone had come by and were very happy to see her again. She herself was very happy to see them also.

She sat in her quarters looking out the large window watching the stars fly by while the ship was at warp staying silent until the door rang. She didn't really want to see anyone right now but didn't want to come off as rude.

"Come In." she said and turned to see Deanna walking through with a small box in her hand. She smiled and was glad to see her.

"I was wondering when you would come see me." Tasha said as Deanna sat down on the couch next to her. She opened the box and inside was some chocolate. If it wasn't for Deanna, she never would've ate it.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy and when I got off I came here. I wanted to see how you were feeling Tasha." Deanna said.

Tasha took a bite and savored the taste. She looked over at Deanna with a small smile. She was glad the two were good friends and that she could speak anything to her even when she wasn't counselor on duty.

"Physically, I am much better." Then she paused and her small smile went serious again.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" Deanna asked scooting closer and placing her arm around her. Tasha closed her eyes and opened them again after a few seconds.

"When I was unconscious" she said and told Deanna about the experience she had in her head. She placed her hand in Tasha's listened to every word. For the next few hours they spoke, about her mind, about the rescue and the creature now left behind forever.

…

The events of what happened have been pushed to the back as she continued her routine on the Enterprise. She got her Job back and made Worf one of her Security officers. He would also take over away missions or tactical depending on the situation and he changed to the yellow uniform, a color she felt looked better on him.

She had a new outcome on life and she was going to make sure she lived life to the fullest. You never know what could happen in the future. Some of her colleagues noticed her slight attitude change.

Over the course of a few weeks, they were involved with a conspiracy and the reemergence of the Romulans. Along with three humans from the 21st century. It had been a busy for her something she didn't mind at all.

"Goodbye Tasha I'll miss you" Beverly said as she hugged Tasha. Tasha wasn't happy to hear that their chief medical officer was leaving for Starfleet medical. But she gave her blessing and with everyone else watched her beam off the teleport pad to earth below. She sighed as she walked out and towards the turbolift.

She entered the turbolift with LaForge who had just been promoted to Lieutenant and was now chief engineer of the Enterprise. They spoke about Beverly leaving and not knowing who was going to replace her yet.

"Going to be at least two weeks I hear" Geordi said as they walked off the lift onto deck 10. They headed into 10 forward and sat down still talking about current events.

"How is engineering?" she asked

"I love it; I wish I had done this a long time ago. It feels right" he replied She smiled as he continued on about his new duties and expectations. He seemed happy.

"So, what's up with Riker's new beard? He asked

"I heard he disliked shaving and chose to grow it out. Besides; I think he looks kind of handsome now" she said and they both laughed. After about a half hour of talking, they got up and walked to their respective destinations.

She entered her quarters changed into her night clothes and laid herself down on the bed falling asleep dreaming good dreams for the first time in a while.

(A lot of my story will likely be between the episodes and with some scenes during the episodes)

Chapter 3- Season 2


	3. As We Continue

**So We Continue**

Tasha stood in shuttle bay 2 watching as the shuttle from the starship Repulse land nearby with their new doctor aboard. She walked over as the door opened and out came an older women holding her bag. She was told she didn't like transporters and did not mind, who was she to judge?

"Hello, I am Lt. Tasha Yar, Chief of Security, welcome to the Enterprise" She said holding her hand out.

"And I am Kathryn Pulaski as I am sure you were told; it is a pleasure to meet you." She said in return and shook her hand.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your quarters. We will have the rest of your belongings brought shortly." They walked out and towards the turbolift.

"This is simply a marvelous ship Lt." Pulaski said as they entered the turbolift.

"Is this your first time on a Galaxy Class Starship?" Tasha Asked.

"Oh yes, I've been on the Repulse for several years now, I was surprised when I was picked to serve aboard the flagship of the federation." She replied

The turbolift arrived to their intended deck and they walked with Tasha leading the way.

"Will you miss the repulse?" she asked

"Of course I will, I've made a lot of memories there." The doctor said as they walked into her quarters.

"Well bless me, this is a huge improvement over the Repulse." She said in amazement as she set her bag down and looked around. "I'm not used to such luxury."

"Was the Repulse living arrangements not good? I've never been aboard an Excelsior class starship before" Tasha said with curiosity.

"It wasn't terrible, the rooms were not as big but they did their job and that was what matters. No, I didn't mind it. I was comfortable" the doctor replied.

Tasha smiled and walked over to large window the doctor went to the bedroom, then the lavatory, then reappeared back in the sitting area.

"I think a few plants here and over there is Just what this room needs." The doctor said as she grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed. Like Tasha said, the rest of her belongings arrived shortly after.

"Should I show you to sickbay? And then we can meet the captain and report in" Tasha said as she walked to the door.

"Yes ty Tasha." The doctor replied.

They reached sickbay a short time later and Katherine was introducing herself to her staff when Deanna Troi walked in with a worried look on her face. Tasha turned to greet her but noticed her upset look on her face.

"Deanna, is something wrong?" she asked as she walked over to her friend

"I need to speak to Doctor Pulaski, immediately" Deanna replied.

"Well, only a half hour here and I already have my first patient, this way dear. Thank you for your hospitality Tasha." Doctor Pulaski said and escorted Deanna to her office. Tasha became worried about her but left sickbay knowing she was in good hands.

"Terminate the fetus? Worf I think that's a little extreme" Tasha argued in. In a way, she was also concerned about the safety of the crew, but she couldn't see what a baby could do in which she told them.

"Captain, do what you must to protect this ship, but have you know, I will have this baby." Deanna said sternly to Jean-luc and everyone else in the room.

With the discussion over, everyone got up and left the room to resume their duties, Tasha wanted to follow Deanna, but it appeared that she wanted to be alone and she walked back to her station on the bridge.

"Lt." she heard Worf say to her as she turned around.

"About what I said back there about Aborting the fetus, I was just…" he didn't finish.

"Thinking about the safety of the crew, I know Worf. I can see from your perspective where the ship's crew is important and I feel that way too. But I just can't see what a fetus or baby could do to the ship. I'm not angry with you, but I think we should see where this goes step by step." Tasha said and gave a pat on his shoulder. "Now if this was a full grown human, then I would take better precaution."

"yes Lt." Worf said before heading off the bridge his shift over.

Tasha smiled and turned back typing away on the keyboard below her.

"The baby is beautiful Deanna." Tasha said as she stood over looking down at the tiny bundle in Deanna's arms. She just couldn't believe that less than 2 days ago, she was impregnated.

"I think you broke a record for fastest pregnancy for a betazoid or human." Tasha teased. Deanna laughed a bit and looked back down.

"Deanna you can leave sickbay in a few hours, the baby is healthy and everything is fine with you. Still this whole thing is just a big mystery" The doctor said she walked over and began to scan the baby again with her tri-corder.

"I think it is for all of us" Deanna said while Tasha got up to leave."Get better, I'll see you later" and Tasha left back to duties on the bridge.

(a bit of skipping)

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Deanna after the whole incident. Deanna said she would be ok though and she wasn't sure if she would believe it. Even though Ian had only been on board a couple days, she decided that Deanna had formed some attachment to him, even if he was entity wondering about humanity.

She stood there typing on away when Deanna arrived, she was smiling but hurting a bit still, she smiled herself when she listened about Wesley staying on board the Enterprise. She liked him, his curiosity and ambitious personality seem to make the crew remember their times in the academy or their first assignment on a starship.

Next. -Where silence has leased


	4. WhereSilence Has Leased

**Where Silence Has Lease**

Tasha crouched low as she traversed the jungle inside the holodeck program, she followed Worf from behind listening to the various ambient noises around her. Her uniform was filthy and she was covered with dirt and grim associated with the program. She couched as she was told to by Worf while he continued on.

She felt honored when he had asked her to partake in one of his calisthenics programs. She decided it was a good way to prepare herself more in hostile environments. Even though she felt she was a good fighter, she decided she could do more.

She stayed there listening, her eyes wide with alert. Enemies could be lurking at every corner. She looked around, peering at everywhere dark brush or corner. She looked down as Worf picked up a weapon, he seemed pleased when she saw movement above him.

"WORF, LOOK OUT." She yelled as a small explosion appeared and an enemy flew down to attack.

She got up, and shimmied down an old pipe intercepting an enemy herself, she blocked an attack but found herself being launched over its shoulder. She quickly got back up grabbing a piece of metal from the ground. It lunged and she smashed her palm into its face.

Using the metal, she stabbed it several time finally pushing the body over. She looked up just in time to see Worf continue attacking. Within a moment, the enemy hit the ground dead. She breathed a sigh of relief until she noticed him looking at her with an axe he picked up.

She began to walk backwards now beginning to worry. Worf slowly approached her the axe raising. He lunged missing her and breaking a pipe in the process.

"WORF, THAT'S ENOUGH" she yelled out. But he was too into this, he lunged again and she once again jumped back.

"AT EASE WORF" she called again. He stopped, throwing the axe to the ground a look of satisfaction on his face. She took several deep breaths before continuing.

"You do this every day?" she asked

"No Lt. usually my calisthenics are more intense. But those sessions are too personal to be shared" he replied removing the glove from his hand.

"I see." She said and they both left the holodeck to rest and get prepared for their duties on the bridge.

"Did you enjoy yourself today Lt?" Worf asked as they stood in the turbolift after washing up.

"It was interesting I'll admit, it defiantly kept me on my toes. Remind me not to get on your bad side" she said remembering what happened at the end.

"My apologies, I am used to only running those myself. I was… in the moment." He said. "It will not happen again, if you decide not to do it anymore."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She replied.

"Good, next time I want to increase the level a bit. Make it a bit more challenging."

"I look forward to it" she said a smile on her face.

The turbolift opened and they strolled on to the bridge taking their places at the station. After a few minutes she looked up and watched as a small hole opened up on the view screen. A hole in space is what they called it. Her sensors though were not reading anything out of the ordinary though.

"Lt. launch a probe." Picard said as he turned back to the screen.

"Yes sir" she replied and prepared it.

"You may fire the probe when ready Tasha" Riker said and a moment later it was launched. They watched it fly away but it disappeared after a few seconds.

"It's gone, I can't pick it up it's signal" Tasha said typing away attempting to retrieve it, but failed.

After listening to Worf's reason to go to yellow alert, she didn't think he was silly. In fact, she herself was a bit startled and wondered what they were dealing with.

She was frightened, that was a fact for sure. She stood in the dark corridor on what was supposedly the Enterprise's sister ship the Yamato. She couldn't understand how an entire crew of a huge starship could just vanish. A few seconds ago she heard what sound like a mournful screech. She was supposed to be on the bridge but wondered if something happened to her transport.

She grabbed her phaser and slowly began walking towards the sound. Perhaps there was a crewmember alive and needed help. She heard it again and began to walk slowly towards another direction keeping her weapon aimed in front of her. Suddenly she heard a male scream and she began to run towards it.

"One of them is in trouble" she thought with worry. As she ran she entered a corridor and quickly saw two figures coming into view. She stopped as they did and was relieved to see that both of them were alright.

"if we go through there, where will we be?" Riker asked.

"On the bridge" replied Worf

"We are on the bridge" Tasha pointed out to them.

"Let's go" riker said and the three of them walked through the door opposite of where they were standing before. If it wasn't enough already, it seemed a game was being played with them.

"This is impossible." Tasha said after she watched Worf walk through and reappear again. Worf seemed especially bothered and Tasha quickly ran over to calm him down. Soon enough they beamed aboard the Enterprise and made it back to the bridge. The three would be shaken up from there experience for quite some time.

Tasha, Worf and Geordi leaned over as they watched Haskell get up screaming and die right in front of them. She was shocked and while Doctor Pulaski attempted to revive him. Her efforts failed. She turned her head up as Picard yelled at him. And was he really going to kill half the crew just for knowledge?

She stood there in her quarters alone looking out the window like she usually did. She could see the clearing in the dark bluish like cloud. In 10 minutes, they would all be destroyed. She actually wasn't as scared she thought she would be. It brought back the memories though of her near death experience months ago.

She accepted that fact that no matter how she died, it would still be accepting for her. She walked into the turbolift and arrived at the bridge a moment later. She walked to her station and looked down, soon it would all be over.

"Let me ask you for once how are you feeling?" Tasha asked a small smile on her face.

"I'm scared, but if the captain truly believes that this is the only way then we must go along with it." Deanna said.

"I hope we find a way out of this before it is too late" Tasha said looking back the main viewer.

She sat in Ten Forward later that night sipping on a cup of tea thinking about today's events. Just hours ago, they survived from that creature and continued on their exploration. She looked out and wondered if they would ever see him again. She got up and walked to her quarters hoping that they would not.

Chap 4- In Between the Episodes


	5. Between the Episodes

**Between The Episodes**

"Tasha personal log stardate 42922.4, It has been a while since I have put anything in here with work and all. So I will update on what has happened in the last several months. The Enterprise has defiantly encountered strange phenomenon's, some in which I didn't think was possible. I think the most interesting one most of all was our encounter with the Borg on the other side of the galaxy. I just wish Q would stop toying with us. I will admit though; will I be alive long enough to truly encounter them when they do come here?"

"Perhaps I can't leave out the adventure we had on ThetaVIII. A casino bases on a bad book on the surface just because the aliens felt guilty about killing his crew. I guess in a way; I feel sorry for him having to endure that place for so long. I would not have been able to stand it there myself. There was just something about Data wearing that 10 Gallon hat that I wish I could've have taken an image of that."

"Besides those, I have continued to attend some of Worf's calisthenics programs. Each time the difficulty gets a little harder. But I can't believe the fun I've been having with him. I know I have to keep up, but I think he doesn't have it as hard as he claims because I feel he thinks I am more fragile. Which is true compared to a Klingon, but one day I will show him."

"I have also decided to introduce some new security updates pending Captain Picard's approval of course. I want to increase security measures on all decks to lower the arrival times of teams should something serious happen. I think with some training on new officers and stationed around certain areas we can achieve that."

"I was also told we would be getting updates on….".

"Listen to me, I should be talking about myself but I keep rambling on about work. I suppose that's normal for me. Some crew members talk about relationships, their families, there passions."

She sat there just looking at the screen not saying anything. Why was this not so simple with her? Was she just afraid she was uninteresting? Was she afraid of opening up about her deepest feelings? She often spoke to Deanna about these things, yet it wasn't the same on a computer. Even before she poured her thoughts into hear before but now, she didn't know.

She closed the screen down and turned the chair around taking a deep breath. She got up and stretched her arms before placing them back on her sides. It had been a bit quiet lately. They have encountered so much that for once the Enterprise could actually breath. Perhaps that what was bothering her, not being so active around current events. It wasn't like Iconia where Captain Picard, Data and herself were trapped while investigating the destruction of the Yamato.

She decided to take walk to ten-forward and relax, see if her friends were there. When she arrived, she didn't see anyone she knew there and decided to have a seat at the bar. Guinan walked up greeting as she normally did.

"Hello Tasha, what brings you hear on this lovely evening?" Guinan asked.

"Hello Guinan, I was just coming in to see if perhaps Deanna or Worf was here but I see they are not." Tasha replied. A hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I haven't seen them recently, why don't we have a seat I don't think we ever had a real conversation before." Guinan said and grabbed two glasses of something before escorting her to one of the small tables in front of the window.

They sat down and looked out watching the star fly by while the Enterprise was at warp. She took one of the glasses and sniffed it before taking a sip. Surprisingly, it was very good. She looked back up at Guinan who also took a sip and placed the glass down.

"What is this? It's very good." Tasha complimented.

"It's a Verrelian Berry drink from Icos 9, I learned about it before I joined the Enterprise, I heard it helps people relax." She said and picked it up again.

"Tasha, I was wondering" Guinan started and Tasha looked up, "why haven't we had an actual conversation before?" Guinan asked.

Tasha opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed them again and looked back with an embarrassed smile.

"it's ok, we are all busy aren't we."

"No, that's not it, every time I come in here your busy, but I usually always find Worf or Geordi and." Tasha didn't finish.

"I understand, I'm not angry. But I do watch you, sometimes you sit alone, other times your laughing with your friends. There are moments when you stare out that window for minutes on end, you don't say a word or move and I guess I was curious." Guinan said softly.

"It is a habit of mine, to be lost in my own thoughts. I guess when I look out there" they both turned. "I get a sense of peace. I love looking at the stars flying by the nebulas we explore. When I was a little girl sometimes I dreamed about what was up here like I imagine most children do. I never thought I would survive long enough to achieve that."

"But you did. And I agree, I like to do the same thing when the bar closes. What did you mean though when you said survive long enough?" Guinan asked.

Tasha looked at her. She wasn't comfortable telling her story, she never was. Besides she didn't truly know her well enough to tell her. All she did know that she was from the delta quadrant, and the Borg scattered her people across the galaxy.

"It's all right, you don't have to tell me" Guinan said. "So, chief security officer, how is that working out for you?"

Tasha smiled a bit and began telling some stories mostly from past experiences on the ship. She found that Guinan was a good listener. She didn't interrupt while she spoke and nodded even putting in some of her own input in between. She decided she liked Guinan more and felt that if she had a problem she could come see her if needed.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to listen to me ramble like that." Tasha said feeling a bit guilty.

"No, it's perfectly fine, I rather enjoyed listening to your stories, I can begin to see what kind of person you are." Guinan replied.

They looked over to see Deanna and Geordi walking through, they waved and began to make their way over.

"I didn't really learn anything about you" Tasha said. She felt bad about turning that last 45 minutes all about her.

"Are you busy this time tomorrow?" Guinan asked

"No" Tasha replied, she knew where this was going.

"Come back again and I'll tell you about me, and I will also have more of this drink." Guinan said getting up clearing the table.

"I look forward to it" Tasha said watching her walk away.

"Mind if we join you?" Deanna asked. Tasha nodded and they took a seat.

"I see you were talking to Guinan." Geordi pointed out.

"Yes, we were just talking about things. She is a very good listener" Tasha remarked.

"Yes she is, she actually might have more patience than me" Deanna said and they all laughed talking about their days like they normally would do.


	6. Continued

**Continued**

 _ **It has been a while since I updated any of my stories but I will try to get back to them. Ty for reading.**_

Things come and go like they always do on the Enterprise. Crew changes, random missions and it all seemed to be a continuous rut. Not for Tasha at least, she knew how important her role was on board the flagship and she wouldn't change it for the world. She enjoyed waking up every morning to new exciting adventures Starfleet gave them. Well, sometimes exploring a nebula can be a bit repetitive.

She sat in her quarters brushing her growing hair. She had grown tired of the tomboy look and decided to grow it out some with an attempt to be more feminine like. It was now just above her shoulders and she clipped it back with a nice clip that Deanna had given her for her birthday a few months ago.

She got up when the task was complete and headed to the bridge. A few weeks ago, Dr. Crusher had returned to the Enterprise replacing Dr. Pulaski who had returned to the Repulse. She admitted that she would miss her seeing how she had this motherly personality to her since her own parents had died long ago. Uniforms had once again been updated and she found them to be more comfortable.

She stepped into the turbo lift and requested bridge in which the turbo lift obliged and took her to her destination. The lift hummed slowly as she thought about what could happen today. Besides Wesley's nanites that almost crippled the enterprise but then saved them later, or Kevin the lone alien as captain Picard had put it. "To be left alone". Deanna had suffered from that. She stayed by her after to comfort, the same way she would comfort her in her time of need.

She walked on the bridge and took her place at her station. Behind her, Worf was doing updates on security protocols and turned around to speak with her. It was always custom for them to have some sort of conversation before getting on with their duties. She saw him as one of her closest friends and someone to talk to if she had a problem. His responses though did make her laugh in an effective way.

"You did very good in last night's poker game." Worf said as he stepped up to the station.

"Well, I didn't think I would win but Commander Riker does have a fantastic poker face." Tasha replied with a smile towards her friend.

"He is hard to beat, but the look on his face when you put down that flush made his own face flush." Worf said a small grin on his face.

"Oh, I know, but I really don't play with competition. I like the fun of it, sitting with your friends and having an enjoyable time after a long day of work." Tasha said back to him. It was true, while she did find winning to be a bit thrilling, it was being surrounded by her friends that made her feel good and special. Without them, she would lead a boring life without excitement.

Worf nodded and returned to his station. She turned back her self-looking at the view screen ahead with the star field showing. She smiled and admitted to herself that she did enjoy seeing Riker lose, something that had not happened for a long time. Well enjoyed a little. Honest, just a little.

The day had been uneventful, and she found herself walking into the holodeck to join Worf on another Klingon fighting simulation. Lately, she had been attending these more to improve her skills. She had surprised him a few times on what she learned but also ended up in sickbay a few times also. Dr. Crusher was somewhat concerned but she could continue if she didn't push herself too hard. That last thing she needed was to be on that surgical bed again. Something she had not done since her near death experience almost two years ago.

The simulation started and she crouched, a weapon in one of her hands. This time there would be no hologram Klingons to fight. It was just her and Worf, he wanted to see how much she had improved and made a one on one battle. She leaned over a bit, listing to the sounds of the jungle around her. She dared not make a sound and began to use her new hunting skills to the test.

Silence, While Worf was a large man in his own right, he was very stealthy and quick often catching her by surprise just when she thought she had him. She wouldn't make the same mistakes that she did last time. She began to move slowly, making sure not to step on any obstacle that could lead him to her. She looked over a shrub staying in the shadows and caught a quick glimpse of a figure moving behind a tree some distance away.

Her heart was pounding as she knew he was near and looked at the other trees but he was already gone. She looked again, yet like before it was silent again and she wondered if he knew where she was. She stopped distracting herself and moved again behind some thicker foliage. His settings were somewhat unsettling as he often chose foggy and nighttime settings. Perhaps it was more thrilling for him.

She stopped and closed her eyes and for a moment she heard a small crunch from her left. She was about to launch herself out but decided against it. She picked up a rock and chucked it over to her left and heard it hit a tree. She heard a noise and slowly began to raise herself from her spot. She lunged out and tackled Worf from behind. He kicked her away and she flipped backwards to get out of reach of his weapon.

They both stood up and hit each other's swords until they made a screeching sound. They jumped back into a stance position ready for whomever would make the first move.

"Picard to Yar." The captains voice suddenly came over.

"Yar Here." She replied after tapping her combadge.

"I apologize for the interruption but I need you to come to ready room." Picard stated.

"Understood sir, I'll be there soon, Tasha out." She said as she lowered her weapon to the ground.

"Sorry Worf, I guess we will have to pick this up another time." Tasha said to Worf who was also laying his weapon down.

"The captain's needs are more important. I don't mind waiting another day." He told her as they walked out of the holodeck.

"You have improved greatly. Your hunting skills have increased, you caught me off guard." Worf admitted to her.

"All thanks to you." She replied.

"These new skills and fights have really helped me to prepare myself for any situations that might arise." She said back as they stopped in front of her quarters so she could quickly change.

"I really do enjoy our time together." She said turning to look at him.

"As do I, I value or friendship greatly." Worf said back to her. They stood there for a moment before she turned and headed inside her quarters. Worf walked away to his own. She stood inside for a moment not doing anything. After a few seconds she quickly turned to get redressed then head to the captains ready room.

(season 3)


End file.
